roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Owen Hardy/Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot
Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is one of three teams this season, consisting of Alejandro, Blaineley, Duncan, Geoff, Justin, Lindsay, and Sadie and Trent. Members: * Alejandro ( Leader ) * Blainlely * Duncan * Geoff * Justin * Lindsay * Sadie * Trent Around the World In Fifty Days: Team Chris was formed in the seasons first challenge which was lap around the plane, Alejandro and Duncan came back second and were placed on Team B. Geoff and Justin then arrive and are put on team B which they both high five each other, and Soon Lindsay and Sadie both arrive and are put on Team B, When Chris was about to name the team he could not think of a name until Sierra suggested Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot which Alejandro did not like while Duncan didn't like not being on the same team as Gwen. Once they had to pick a leader Duncan passed on the opition while Saide sugested Geoff but changes her mind to Alejandro which Lindsay does to while Geoff feels upset due to Lindsay forgetting him. For their first challenge They had to find a key on the plane Duncan suggested the Dining Hall which Alejandro aggres while Justin in the confessional starts to distrust Alejandro since there very similar once they arrive at the Dining Table Duncan Flips a Table and Justin looks at himself in the mirror with no sign of the Key in the Hall Geoff Suggets going to the First class but Chris on the intercom asks for everyone to report there once there he Announces that Team Amazon have won the challenge, Later Duncan talks with Gwen and they Begin their Relationship. In Da Nile Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot are seen in the Economy Class where Geoff talks about wining the next challenge while Saide talks about how hot Alejandro is, in teh Confessional Alejandro talks about forming a aliace with Lindsay and eliminated Geoff but first he focuses on getting rid of Sadie. ONce they arrive at Egypt Justin takes off his shrit to inpress the ladies but then Alejandro rips off his shirt to counter that. Chris then states their first challenge is a camel race Team Chris is Really Really Really Really was the second team to pick their Camel which was the one that Alejandro liked. On their way to the Nile River Alejandro sweet talks lindsay which begins to worry Geoff even thought Lindsay still cannot remember him, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot arrived last in part one of the challenge which they were given the heaviest Item for Part two of the challenge and Anvil which Alejandro already struggles to carry. The Challenge then starts with Geoff and Justin paddling the boat, Geoff then acidently calls Alejandro "Al" Which annoyed him so he went to the back of the boat, Lindsays Notice the other teams are going faster that's when the noticed that there was a motor at the back of the boat Saide goes to the Back to turn it on but unfortunaely Alejandro lost the strenght and dropped the Anvil after Sadie saw that Alejandro pleads her no to tell the other's he also sweet talks her to prove her loyalty, After the boat sank Geoff arrives on the other side to find out they lost and will face elimination, Geoff then wonders why but Alejandor informs him that the boat was overflilled with water, Alejandro then turns his ealier promise on Saide and frames her for dropping the Anvil which everyone belived, At the Elimination Ceremony Chris tells them that this year there will be Barft bags for those who survive while the loser takes the drop of Shame, The First Barf bag when to Duncan followed by Geoff, Justin and Lindsay, Leaving Alejandro and Sadie in the bottom two, Soon Sadie is given the final Barf Bag however Chris said that was a trick and that Saide is the one going home, Before she tries to warn her teamates Chef throws her off the plane. New York Pity: Team Chris along with the other Two Teams arrive in New York for their new challenge which Chris said is to climb up a rope to get to the top of lady liberty, get the Carriages from the spike and slide down, Once the Challenge begins Alejandro tells his team that most flexible should climb up there first but Geoff misunderstood this so Geoff climb up first which Alejandro facepalmed. While Climbing Geoff asks Alejandro for adivce about Lindsay which Annoyed Duncan in the confessional Geoff talks about how great Lindsay is but She can't remeber him, While Alejandro talks about possibly gaining his trust in return. Soon Alejandro and his Team Arrive at the top of The Staue of Liberty and Makes his way to his teams carriage, Duncan and Geoff cheer for him but Geoff once again Calls him Al which disturbed him. But Once they got down the slide team Amazon had already won todays challenge, Which Means Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot had to vs Team Victory in the tie breaker, Duncan suggests that he and Alejandro participate in the Tiebreaker against Leshawna and Noah which Alejandro agreed with they both Volunterred for the challenge which was a Giant Apple armless bobbing challenge, Once it began Duncan and Alejandro dived into the pond but both are immediently get bitten by the snapping turtles in the pond. Both of them manage to get the Turtles off them and throw them at Leshawna and Noah which Alejandro Apologize about, Once they get the apple Alejandro makes it to shore but Duncan is hit by another Snapping Turtle which team Victory to make it back before however Chris declares it a tie again and makes them both go back into the pond to get another apple Duncan swims behind Noah only to get kicked by Him which Duncan retalliates by Draging him depper into the lake while Alejandro Gets the apple and heads to shore only for Leshawna to grabs hsi arm in a attempt to stop him but Alejandro breaks free but Accidently rips Leshawna shirts reavealing her Purple bra With that distraction Alejandro brings the Apple back to the finish line and wins the Tiebreaker for Team Chris is Reallly Really Really Really Hot, Alejandro goes back into the Pond to Get Leshawna's Ripped shirt and sweat talks her before her team faces elimination. Meat Your Maker: The Episode begins with Team Chris in the econmy class where Geoff trys to talk to lindsay but to she still cannot remember him while Alejandro states his uncle is a famous hypnotist and even has some tricks of his own. Which later works when they arrive in Germany when Lindsay finnally remebers Geoff which they are both happy about while Geoff thanks Alejandro. Once the challenge began Alejandro was disugsted because they had to shovel a pile of raw meat into a grinder while Justin questions him about trying to make an exucess Justin proves he is brave and does all the shovling while Duncan who worry's for Gwen sabbotages Team Victorys sasuage by throwing a rock into their grinder, This works because Victroy ends up comming last however Chris then announces part two which involes dancing/survial and Electrical floor boards. Alejandro was pitted against Cody from Team Victroy but Alejandro easily kicks him off his platform while Duncan is pitted against his own girlfriend Gwen, Duncan warns her about Courtneys attempts to sabotage her team so angred about this Gwen jumps off the platform in hopes of her courtney eliminated instead. In the end Alejandro was the last person standing and his team won invinsibility and First class trip to the next destination plus they did not have to compete in the tie-breaker. London Bridgette: Team Chris enjoys their first time in First Class where Geoff and Duncan are enjoying breakfeast While Dissucing the Recent Break up bettwen Tyler and Bridgette however this give Alejandro and Idea to turn her fully against him. Latter after being forced to jump off the plane They arrive in england where they must hide from Chef dressed as Jack the ripper, While Fomring gruops Justin goes with Geoff and Lindsay, Duncan goes lone wolf and Alejandro lure's Bridgette away from her team to talk about Tyler. While Duncan was wander the hallway alone he finds Gwen,Courtney and Heather and tags along with them. Geoff, Lindsay and Justin are also Wandering around another hallway when Lindsay talks about how scray this is, Geoff offers her his shirt which she questions about, Lindsay then manages to notiec chef when Geoff talks about how he smells like Chicken and sour cream Just then Chef then jumps at them and corrects them that he smeels like beef before he takes the three of them, Alejandro then tells Bridgette of a good spot to hide which he reveals to be the dinner hall. Alejandro then continues to act like a gentalman to win Bridgette over. Meanwhile Duncan Leads the Amazon Girls to the Torture Chamber where he sugests using straping Heather to the rack to see if it still works which Courtney and Gwen agree, Duncan Starts Lauginh a lot after Heather swears in pain but this alerts Chef near by, Duncan helps Gwen and Courtney escape but Duncan is caught by Chef leaving Alejandro the only person on their team left in the challenge. As Alejandro and Bridgette finish their feast Alejandro tells Bridgette his Idea of working togther to get rid of Tyler and Sierra, Shocked by even say this Bridgette Immediently rejects the idea in anger so Alejandro comes to a realisation that she is no use to him. Just then Chef arrives by kicking the door down, Alejandro takes the opportunity to throw Bridgette at him and escape which works. Three hours later only He,Tyler and Sierra are left but in a default out of time Team Amazon won due to them outnumbering the him 2-1 but Team Chris did not fully lose as Team Victory was facing elimination despite that Alejandro appears behind a tiki statue at Team Victory's Ceremony to blow a kiss to Bridgette before he pushes her off the plane. What you Sea is what you get: Geoff, Duncan and Alejandro are in Econmoy class with Team Victory at the start of the episode.Geoff talks abot how misses First Class, Alejandro brings up an idea of making an alliance with Team Victory to elimainte Team Amazon but Duncan and Geoff questoin the idea because Gwen is on team Amazon. Later when they crash land into Newfoundland home of MClean Sierra brings up Chris birth which was 1978 which Justin jokes about his age, When the challenge begins Alejandro decides to jump boats and helps Team Victory Geof fthen puts himself in charge of the team since Alejandro was their leader. Alejandro continues to Charm Team Victory which Leshawna perfers him over Heather however she gives them no choice as she throws Cody off the boat, Tem Chris arrive second past where Justin comments on Geoff's travel songs this leads to a heated argument bettween Duncan and Geoff who denounce therir frienship, But to make matters worse they lost the chance of first class and must compete against Team Victory and Heather to not face elimination, They must Drink Ten jugs of apple cider vinegar jars They team manages to do well until Duncan begins to choke on the chork of the Apple Luckily Geoff manages to save with the Heimlich maneuver they both patch things up but Team Victory had just finished all of their ciders ? Until Alejandro had revealed that on of their jugs where on his teams table he throws it to Heather but it shatters on the floor which Meant Team Chris Surives the tie breaker, Later Alejandro convinces DJ and Cody to voet out Leshawna and lie to them about her backstabbing Harold and Noah. Jungle Crooks: Team Chris arrives in Peru for Todays challenge. Once the Team Begins the Journey Alejandro Explains to Geoff about The Amazon and Machi Pichu when Duncan ask everyone is there hungry, Alejandro offers to go But Justin wanted to go which Alejandro taunted then Justin Called him Al which Made him Twitch, Two Hours Later Justin hasn't came back So Alejandro goes off to find him only to find him stuck in a Tree looking for Bananas which grow on a plant, Justin praise Alejandro to realse him but Alejandro said he would come back for he. Team Chris is the Second Team to Arrive at Machu Pichu Where they Find a Tiki Staute but Duncan belives it to be a bad idea which proves correct as the Place begins to Collapse. Once Team Chris and Team Victory get to Chris with their Artifact Alejandro Tells Team Victory their Banana Vase is Fake which Chris believes and Declrease Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot as the Winners and First class trip to France, Alejandro admits in the Confessional that he his team Won for Chris being Gulible, After the episode Justin was Still Stuck in the Tree. Raiders of the Lame Art: Team Chris First appears in First Class Where Geoff and the Rest are Eating Breakfeast While Alejandro takes a piece of Toast and heads to Econmy Class, When Alejandro arrives there heather assume it was for her and rejects his offer but he said it was for Courtney but before anything could Happen the Plane Crashes into the Effiel Tower Which Chris then starts the challenge where they have to find piece of their Statue and assemble it Team Chris got the Venus Di Milo which Duncan comments on the nudity of the statue. Once the Challenge began Duncan also talks about his Dislike of the Arts in teh Messuem while Alejandro Asks him to go help Team Victory in attempt to get their Support while Alejandro Plans to Get Courtney. Once Alejandor finds Team Amazon and walks with Courtney outside of the Messume and makes and offer to Get rid of Duncan and Heather while Courtney is Flattered by the idea but she rejects him as she has feelings for Gwen's Ex Trent, Aleajdnro Promises to never tell a soul but in the confessinoal he now knows how to Put Team Amazon into Full Chaos. Duncan, geoff,Lindsay and Justin begin Assembleing The Venus Di Milo until Gwen asks for Duncans help to get Tyler and Sierra into her alliance to which duncan agrees to help and leaves Geoff in charge until an Angry Attack Both Team Chris and Victory. Duncan then Threats Sierra and Tyler into Helping Gwen but Tyler tries to Hit Duncan to which Duncan jokes and Wedgies him, But in the end Team Chris Came Second barely Avoiding Elimation Thanks to Heather and Courtney's accidently Sabotage on Team Victory. Eat Love, Prey: Team Chirs is in Econmy Class with DJ who is the only member of team Victory left. Aleajandro and Duncan talk to DJ about his chances Suriving todays challenge, Alejandro in the Conefssional Plans to make sure he doesn not win to avoid him joining with Team Amazon. Latter the Plane crashes into Jamaica where Chris Offically Adds the Intern Blaineley into the game, She choose to Join Team Chris while Duncan questions her age while Geoff doesnt mind. The Challenge then began where teams must find a Surfboard in the lake Laggon with the matching colour and they had to dive as well. Once it began Heather Pushed Duncan while Swiming and Duncan laughed where Karama (Paranah) Bit her on the Butt. Geoff alomst gets the Blue Surf Board until Sierra ties him up with a kelp and Lindsay is hit when Tyler wheels himself into the lake. Alejandro then makes it to shore but does not know that it was a pink board he took no the blue which Gave Team Amazon the Win. Geoff was chosen for the tie breaker against DJ while He and Duncan are annoyed at Blainley for lack of Particpation and conestnt insults. Alejandor Sabotages Team Victorys board by putting grease on it but is caught when DJ Witsneess this and finds out his true Motives, Geoff performs extremlly well in the tie breaker despite Blainely's insults he manges to Hang Ten and make it to shore first while Team Victory lost for the last time and fully disbanded. Holly-Wouldn't: Both Team are in the Cargo hold where they are dumped out of the plane to find them selves at a Flim Lot Studio in Holly Wood. Chris then tells both teams that today there going to make a mini Film so he Gives Team Chris the Task to Film a Romance movie which Both Geoff and Lindsay are keen on doing. However at team's Studio Justin tries to change their minds to let him be the star instead and question Geoff and lindsay relationship but Duncan corrects him as they've been dating for a year which Lindsay remembers, Blaineley then arrives at the Studio and agrees with Duncan and stating that Geoff and Lindsay are fan faves which Also Upsets Justin so he decides to go to the local Mall in Holly wood to find out the latest Gossip while Duncan also leaves the studio knowing that Geoff, Lindsay, Blaineley and Alejandro will do fine. At the Mall Justin talks with Duncan about Alejandro possibile Being Fake while Duncan dobuts it at first Justin makes a deal with him to vote Alejandro off whihc they both come to agreement. Back at the Studio Things turn a bit odd as Lindsay forgot her lines and Blainleley wants to add a bit of Horror to it and rewrites the Script, Annoyed Alejandro heads of to get a massage. While Enjoying it Alejandor is approched by Heather who needs help Breaking Courtney and Gwens Bond apart in a attempt to get them to vote each other off. Once Heather Left Alejandro Notice the person next to him is a Familiar face and just what he needs. Duncan and Justin head back to their Studio where they find Blaineley filming a Horror Movie Starting Lindsay and Geoff. After both films were subbmitted Chris was Very Dissapointed due to the Irony of Team Chris doing Horror and Team Amazon doing a Romance, Just then Alejandro return to the group with Trent which shocked Geoff, Justin and Sierra. Out of Ideas Chris decide to let Trent pick the winning team and Unfortunately for Team Chris Trent chose Team Amazon to win due to his Trent and Courtney's Crushes on each other, With a Lost Blaineley insults all of her team which Cause Alejandor and Justin to know who to vote off. Their First elimiation since episode 2 Chris also Decide to place Trent onto Team Chris. Everoyne is given a Barf bag execpt for Blaineley and Trent but Soon Trent is given the final barf Bag which means Blaineley had to take the drop of shame. Great Barrier Beef: Team Chris is in Econmy Class again Where Geoff is happy with Trent's returnd, Trent also Missed them all execpt for Duncan, Trent also has his first confessional about his new team needing Alejandor and Geoff's Votes to Eliminate Duncan and Justin. While Duncan states about the problem he had with Trent in Studio Drama and now Duncan is going out with Gwen and does not want Trent finding out. But Geoff seems to be very bad at keeping scerects as he accidenlty gives Trent a clue about a new relationship gains his suspicion while Justin is also suspicious how why Alejandro is in a pleasant mood. Alejandro then sneaks into First class where Team Amazon is still asleep, He then wakes up Gwen and takes her to the broom closet room where he has something very important to discuss with her but Alejandor is unaware Justin has been lisenting in on them the enitre time. Later that Day they arrive in Australia where Chris brings out a Bunch of Emus who run around the place once Alejandro gets on one he notices his plan has worked as Gwen seems to backchat Courtney. Geoff then gets a Emu but Lindsay is thought it was for her and rides off with it and tells Courtney the fun about riding a "MENU" but Courtney Hijacks Lindsay's Emu. Trent Again asks Geoff about the news of this Season but With Duncan nerby Geoff continues having a hard time saying anything. Unfourtunately Team Amazon got to Blues Moutain first so they have the advantage in part two, Geoff continutes to make Refernce to Duncan And Gwen which hightens Trent's Curiosty and asks whats going on but then Heather stops by and Tricks Trent into thinking she's Duncans new girlfriend which Buys Duncan some time. Chris then commance Part two thought Lindsay has not even made it back yet, Alejandro Offers to be the Bungee jumper dispite Geoff wanting too and Justin still suspicious of him and Geoff radomly blurts out another Duncan and Gwen thing to Trent. Once the challenge began Team Chris was given a gardening shearers. Geoff also accidently called Gwen Dunca's Girlfriend which Duncan responede by as a Friend who is a girl. After Geoff Sheers the first sheep Alejandro gives him thre was no Chris Logo so Alejadnro has to jump again. Their Second Sheep also had no Lojo which Alejandro curse under his breath thought Justin heard that and Their Thrid Sheep also Had not Logo Despite Team Amazon's Luck turning for the worst as Tyler is attacked by the sheep. Just When all did seem Lost Lindsay who was running at a Road Runner pase and Run right off the Cliff and got attached to the bunge cord and brang a sheep back up and razered it to find the Teams Logo meanign Team Chris has won once again and Team Amazon faced their first real Elimination Ceremony. Revenge is Swede: Trent and Duncan are seen relaxing in First Class where Duncan who is upset with Gwen's Eliminatoin tells Trent the truth about him and Gwen thought Trent already knew that as of his first day back. Meanwhile Geoff and Lindsay are on the couch where Geoff asks Lindsay is she could be the leader for the next challenge so Lindsay decides to be called Admrial Lindsay her Hottness. Alejandro is with Courtney in Econmy Class eating cookies with her and making sweet talk which continues to increase Heather's Jealously. Once they Arrive in Sweeden Geoff asks Alejandro if Lindsay could lead the team for todays challenge thought He Agrees he already knows this is a big mistake,Trent then tells Duncan that he no longer cares about Him and Gwen going out due to the fact that Courtney kissed him back in Celebrity Manhunt Thought Duncan didn't care much that until Trent also added about how good it was which begins to Tick Duncan off. Alejandro also gives Courtney his Shirt which latter cause more conflicts with Team Amazon. Chris then starts the challenge and gives the teams each a pile of IBUILDA Wood to build something. Duncan and Lindsay decide to build since Duncan has had some family Expericnce with carpentry, while Geoff is trying to think what it is Trent decides to mess with Duncan's head and state that it could be Courtney's Lips because there perfect, Lindsay then corrects Duncan by telling him to hit the wooden with a Sledge Hammer he does so while looking at Trent. Once Building is doen Chris tells them to get into their Boats when Duncan realizes that They have Built Gwen's Face. Once they get in and set sail Alejandro Cuts the top off the head. Chris then tells them that it's war and They must either get the Flag north of here or sink the other Teams Ship but Team Amazon's Cannon sunk so only Team Chris get a cannon thought Lindsay has second thoughts about having a tacky cannon. Alejandro and Duncan then convince Lindsay to focus on Sinking Team Amazon's ship instead of aiming for the flag after Tyler and Sierra fell into the icy waters. But Lindsay asks what to loser while Duncan and Trent suggest firing each other. Lindsya then suggest Eating the Meatballs for Strenght but when Team Amazon is near the flag Lindsay sets the cannon up but decides to test fire it and accidently fires it on their own ship which causes it to sink and lose the challenge because of that Alejandro rants in the confessional about Geoff and Lindsay and plans to separte them once and for all, At the Elimination Ceremony the First Four of the Five barf bags go to Duncan, Alejandro, Trent and Justin. putting the couple Geoff and Lindsay in the bottom but in the end Geoff is given the final barf bag which elimiantes Lindsay which upsets Geoff while Lindsay does not care much since she has already won Studio Drama, This Elimination was also Team Chris's Last as the next episode was the merges. Eliminations: Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 6.54.08 PM.png|Duncan and Alejandro tied in Second and are placed on Team B Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 6.55.31 PM.png|Geoff and Justin are Placed on Team B Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 6.57.48 PM.png|And Last Lindsay and Sadie are on Team B Screen Shot 2014-03-25 at 1.19.28 PM.png|Sierra: I know! What about Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot? Because you are! You're hot! :D. Chris: Brilliant idea, Sierra!, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot it is! Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 7.25.19 PM.png|Justin: Ever since New Guy got here, everyone's been commenting on how hot he is! That's MY thing, MY thing, understand? No one challenges my incredible hotness and gets away with it! 195px-IMG_0932.png|Alejandro: Justin's been getting awful suspicious about my motives, and rightfully so. As soon as I manipulate everyone else into doing my bidding, I'll start picking them off one by one. And don't think I'm bluffing... because compared to me? Heather's a saint! Screen Shot 2014-03-25 at 6.10.55 PM.png|The Chris search the dining Hall for the Key Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 6.39.59 PM.png|Duncan starts going out with Gwen. Screen Shot 2014-03-27 at 1.33.09 PM.png|Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot in the Economy Class Screen Shot 2014-03-27 at 8.20.12 PM.png|Justin: You're right, Chris, it is pretty hot, Guess I won't be needing this. ;) Alejandro: Traveling through Egypt without a shirt? Surely you'll get sunburned, my friend, Here, take mine. Screen Shot 2014-03-27 at 8.34.58 PM.png|Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot on their Camel in Egpyt Screen Shot 2014-03-27 at 8.50.21 PM.png|Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot lost the challenge since their Boat sank Screen Shot 2014-03-27 at 9.14.46 PM.png|Lindsay: This is like, a really hot picture of me! *hugs her passport* Screen Shot 2014-03-27 at 9.00.03 PM.png|Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot at their first elimination Ceremony in In Da Nile Screen Shot 2014-03-27 at 9.05.58 PM.png|Sadie is the First member of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot Eliminated in In Da Nile 1.Lindsay.png|Geoff: Man, being separated from Lindsay blows. She's totally the most radical girl ever. She's so nice, and understanding, and hot and funny... *sigh* This feels like season one all over again. 2.Plan.png|Alejandro: If I get Lindsay to remember Geoff, I may lose her as a potential ally! But I'll gain HIS trust. ;) 3. spike.png|Alejandro Balances on the Spike to get his teams Carriage 4. Al.png|Alejandro: Did I mention I HATE being called Al? No particular reason, just... not my favorite nickname. *shudders* 5. Down.png|Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot Makes their Way down the pole 6. Tie.png|Alejandro and Duncan must compete against Leshawna and Noah for their Team's Tiebreaker Challenege Screen Shot 2014-04-07 at 9.56.47 AM.png|Alejandro and Duncan win the tiebreaker for their team meaning they win invincibility Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 2.06.10 PM.png|Team Chris in the Economy Class in Meat your Maker Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 2.08.11 PM.png|Alejandro: Poor, clueless Lindsay. I was up all night thinking of how I could make Lindsay remember Geoff, and suddenly, it hit me. You see, my uncle Julio is a world-famous hypnotist. Let's just say I picked up a LOT of tricks from him... some riskier than others. *snickers* Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 2.15.21 PM.png|Lindsay Finally remembers Geoff Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 2.19.04 PM.png|Team Chris at their Meat pile and Meat Grinder Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 2.27.40 PM.png|Duncan sabotages Team Victory in a attempt to save Gwen from Elimination Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 2.32.04 PM.png|Alejandro vs Cody Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Duncan vs Gwen Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 2.39.05 PM.png|Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot wins first class in Meat Your Maker thanks to Alejandro TXB Over.png|Duncan and Geoff in First class in London Bridgette AL Ep5 Con.png|Alejandro: Am I moved by Bridgette and Tyler's break-up? Not particularly. If anything, it's an advantage to me. If I can successfully woo Bridgette by the end of today's challenge, not only will it make Tyler jealous, I'll also have HER eating out of the palm of my hands. Amazon Find Duncan. png.png|Duncan: Well, if it isn't my favorite ladies. Geoff Lindsay and Justin.png|Lindsay, Geoff and Justin in a Hallway Jack Gets Them.png|Chef: *maniacal snickering fills the room* Offer.png|Alejandro offers Bridget Dinner in the Dining Hall Heather in the Torture device.png|Duncan,Gwen and Courtney Strap Heather to a Troture Rack Jack gets Heather.png|Duncan Helps Gwen and Courtney escape but gets caught by Chef Bridgette Rejects Al.png|Bridgette: No. I won't do it. Alejandro: Then you're entirely useless to me. Blows a Kiss.png|Alejandro appears at Bridgette's Elimination A Plan.png|Team Chris in Economy Class In What you see is what you get Screen Shot 2014-05-10 at 6.36.48 PM.png|Justin: 1978? Who knew he was THAT old? Help.png|Alejandro and Heather join Tema Victory's boat Throw Cody.png|.. And watches Heather make room by getting rid of Cody. Chris Boat.png|Geoff Leads Tem Chris in Alejandro's Absence Tieep6.png|Team Chris must compete in the Tie Breaker Screen Shot 2014-05-09 at 10.55.18 PM.png|Alejandro Convinces Cody and DJ to Vote out Leshawna. Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 10.14.13 PM.png|Team Chris in Peru Jungle Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 9.58.01 PM.png|Justin: Oddly enough, I've picked up on some of Alejandro's, uh, weaknesses. Guy hates being called "Al". Don't know why, don't really care... but I can use it against him and that's all that matters to me. Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 10.19.28 PM.png|Team Chris Waiting for Justin too bring back Food Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 10.20.55 PM.png|Only to find him Stuck in a Tree Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 10.25.15 PM.png|Alejandro and Duncan Running from Collapsing Mahcu Pichu Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 10.30.33 PM.png|Team Chirs Wins in Jungle Crooks Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 10.31.31 PM.png|And Justin is still Stuck in a Tree XD Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 10.07.09 PM.png|Duncan: They call all this crap art? Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 10.17.17 PM.png|Alejandro and Courtney Outside of the Messuem Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 10.32.22 PM.png|Alejandro: Hmmm. Now this could work to my advantage. Come to think of it, Courtney is a MUCH bigger threat than Heather ever was, and if Team Amazon finds out her dirty little secret... *snickers* ... they'll be rid of her in no time! Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 10.21.41 PM.png|Geoff, Justin and Lindsay building the Staue of Venus Di Milo Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 10.27.38 PM.png|Duncan's Attempt to Get Sierra and Tyler to join Gwen's Alliance Screen Shot 2014-07-07 at 11.37.38 PM.png|Team Chris in First Class Screen Shot 2014-07-07 at 1.30.21 PM.png|Alejandro: At first I wanted Team Victory as an ally, but now that it's just DJ? Forget it! I definitely need him gone before tomorrow; can't risk him buddying up with Heather or the Amazons. Oh, how I detest that manipulative minx! Yet day by day, I find myself increasingly impressed with her tactics... Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 2.23.03 PM.png|Blaineley is the newest member of team Chris Screen Shot 2014-07-07 at 1.51.33 PM.png|Geoff, Justin, Lindsay, Heather and Gwen dive into Lake Laggon Screen Shot 2014-07-11 at 7.51.47 PM.png|Alejandro: As luck would have it, swimming comes quite naturally to me. You see, my great- Chris: pops head into Alejandro's confessional* Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 2.49.23 PM.png|Geoff vs Dj in the Tie Breaker in Eat, Prey Love Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 11.14.15 PM.png|Blaineley choose to be director of the task Screen Shot 2014-07-13 at 9.55.04 PM.png|Justin attempts to convince Duncan to vote off Alejandro Screen Shot 2014-07-13 at 9.57.41 PM.png|Alejandro accepts Heather's request to break Gwen and Courtney's Friendship appart Screen Shot 2014-07-15 at 9.37.57 PM.png|Alejandro then spots a Familiar face ... ? Screen Shot 2014-07-15 at 9.48.00 PM.png|Duncan: I leave them alone for 5 minutes... Screen Shot 2014-07-15 at 5.44.21 PM.png|Team Chris Reaction to Alejandro brining back Trent Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 11.23.43 PM.png|Team Chris at their Second Elimination ceremony in Holly Wouldn't BlaineleyElim.jpg|Blaineley is the Second Person on Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot Eliminated Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 9.32.08 AM.png|Duncan, Geoff and Trent in Economy Class Screen Shot 2014-07-15 at 4.56.19 PM.png|Trent: Team Chris is down to five members. Well, six, including Lindsay. Okay, in order to make sure I don't get voted off, I need Alejandro's vote. I've already got Geoff's, and I don't even think Lindsay knows how to vote, so... that's good, right? I mean, I just don't want to get eliminated before Justin and Duncan. ESPECIALLY not before Duncan. *sigh* Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 9.31.20 AM.png|Duncan: Last season, Trent pretty much mauled me when me and Gwen were just friends! Imagine what he would do now that me and Gwen are actually dating. Gotta keep that on the DL, and Geoff definitely isn't helping... Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 9.34.00 AM.png|Justin: We left Hollywood three days ago and ever since Alejandro hasnt stopped grinning like a smug, self-entitled JUSTIN wannabe! He's gotta be up to something. No massage leaves anyone THAT permanently relaxed! Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 9.37.01 AM.png|Alejandro: From day one of joining this show, I've searched for a way to defeat Team Amazon from the INSIDE. At first I thought it would be easy, considering Courtney and Gwen's history, but their becoming friends screwed up everything! Luckily, that's all about to change. Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 9.44.45 AM.png|Alejandro Tells Gwen a Secret that Courtney has been hiding from her and Duncan ? Emuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.jpg|Both Teams trying to Catch Emus Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 1.26.55 PM.png|Lindsay: I never thought riding an menu would be sooo much fun. Screen Shot 2014-07-16 at 8.26.04 PM.png|Lindsay lost in the Outback after Part two of the challenge Emuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu5.jpg|Team Chris finally Beats Team Amazon in Great Barrier Beef Screen Shot 2014-07-28 at 10.27.02 PM.png|Trent: Did Duncan seriously think I didn't KNOW that already? *chuckles* Guy's dumber than I thought. I figured it out on my first day back... I just liked watching him try to fool me. Screen Shot 2014-07-24 at 5.25.12 PM.png|Geoff: Lindsay leading the team is gonna be, like, sooo awesome! She's always being picked on for her smarts... now, she can totally show the team that she's just as bright as I am. Booyah! Screen Shot 2014-07-29 at 10.17.21 AM.png|Lindsay: Wait, are we voting yet? Screen Shot 2014-07-23 at 4.47.09 PM.png|Alejandro and Courtney Feeding each other cookies. Screen Shot 2014-07-29 at 10.17.54 AM.png|Duncan: Next time we lose, Trent's going home. And not because he kissed Courtney, like I care about that... he's just trying to make me jealous. Well, guess what, buddy? It's not working. Screen Shot 2014-07-23 at 6.40.42 PM.png|Duncan and Lindsay have built Gwen's Face Screen Shot 2014-07-23 at 5.04.14 PM.png|Duncan: What exactly is this ammo? Screen Shot 2014-07-23 at 6.52.41 PM.png|Team Chris's Boat Sunk thanks to Lindsay test Fire. XD Screen Shot 2014-07-23 at 5.09.23 PM.png|Alejandro: Geoff and Lindsay are, without a doubt, the dumbest contestants in Global Drama history! And of COURSE they're put on MY team. *growls* Now I just need to figure out which one to vote off... and how to get Duncan and Trent to join me... Screen Shot 2014-07-27 at 7.36.34 PM.png|Team Chris at their Last Elimination Ceremony Screen Shot 2014-07-28 at 9.50.46 AM.png|Lindsay is the Last Member of Team Chris Eliminated before the merges as of Revenge is Swede Category:Blog posts